deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic
Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Mega Man from the self-titled series against Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Capcom VS SEGA! Which blue, robotic copier of abilities will win? Can Mega Man put an end to Metal Sonic's reign of terror? Interlude Wiz: The future - the next generation of lazy people, using robots to do their bidding for them. Boomstick: Sometimes, these robots are nice and do stuff like fight other robots! Like Mega Man, the Blue Bomber! Wiz: Or they could be unstoppable killing machines, like the robot hedgehog, Metal Sonic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Mega Man Wiz: In the year 200X, two scientists, one named Doctor Light and another named Doctor Wily, were collaborating on a project. To be specific, two ridiculously human-like robots. One named Roll, who was always used more for cleaning than for fighting, and Rock, a fighting robotic machine. Boomstick: Please, he's called Mega Man! Or, you know, Rockman, if you're Japanese. Wiz: However, as Light and Wily discovered that their intentions vastly different from each other, they grew apart. Wily wanted to take over the world using malicious robots known as Robot Masters. And he almost succeeded, too. Many times, actually. Boomstick: But he has been consistently thwarted by Mega Man, who, every time would copy the abilities of the Robot Masters and climb up to the top of whatever castle he decided to build. Man, at this point you'd think he'd learn and create some Robot Master designed to counter him! Wiz: Mega Man is often considered to be Doctor Light's greatest creation, and for good reason. His basic abilities include his mega buster, which uses either of his arms as a cannon that fires compressed solar energy. These blasts are typically not very powerful, but they can be charged to be powerful enough to blast clean through solid stone. Boomstick: He also has that slide ability which is kinda useless except in Smash Brothers. And, you know, that totally not a Shoryuken. Wiz: But by far what makes Mega Man so deadly is his vast arsenal, obtained from all the Robot Masters. However, because he fights different Robot Masters in each game, and as such gets different abilities, some of which are highly redundant with each other, we're sticking with the abilities which he has consistently used outside of his series, and a few others that would make the fight interesting or help him out more than others. Boomstick: First off, the Crash Bomber. This is a sticky bomb that sticks to whatever he fires it against, and after a few seconds, ka-boom! A whole bunch of these once destroyed an entire building. Wiz: One of his more often-used weapons is the Metal Blade, obtained from Metal Man. These are ceramic titanium saw blades that he can throw in any direction, rapid-fire. For this reason, the Metal Blade is considered to be one of Mega Man's best weapons, if not one of the best weapons in all of gaming. Boomstick: He has a shit-ton of other weapons and abilities, so take a chair and sit down, because this is a LONG list! So it turns out Mega Man can also surround himself in a shield of leaves that leaves him invincible to four attacks, or can just fire it as a weapon. He can also shoot tornadoes, from a weapon obtained from Air Man. I still can't defeat Air Man. Wiz: The Shadow Blade is a giant shuriken with the properties of a boomerang, and speaking of which, he has the Quick Boomerang, which are fast but not very powerful boomerangs. His Ice Slasher freezes his opponents solid on contact, but do very little, if any, damage. It is also interesting to note that Mega Man is weak to this attack and can die in only a few hits from it. Boomstick: He also pulled a page from Homura's book, because he can also stop time for a few seconds! Sadly, he cannot attack while using this and switching to a different weapon removes this ability. And it uses up way too much power. Wiz: The Gemini Laser is a laser which bounces off walls. However, Mega Man is unable to switch weapons until the laser dissipates or hits a target. He has the Bubble Lead, a large, heavy bubble that can also be used to detect traps. He can also manipulate gravity using Gravity Hold. Boomstick: The Hyper Bomb is a large bomb that takes forever to explode, but has a large explosive radius. Then there's the Spark Shock, which electrocutes enemies, and is another one of Mega Man's weaknesses. Oh, and he can create large pillars of fire. Wiz: If he needs to fight close-range he can pull out the Flame Sword. Which is... exactly what it sounds like, actually. The Slash Claw is a crescent-shaped beam of energy that can cut through meteors. The Super Arm is strong enough to lift gigantic rocks from the ground and effortlessly throw them. Boomstick: And he can create Black Holes-''' Wiz: No, no, no, that's not a black hole. That's a gravity well. The Black Hole Bomb shoots out gravity wells that suck objects in. If it were an actual Black Hole, it would outright obliterate everything. '''Boomstick: Well... He also has those crappy shields, the Plant Barrier and Skull Shield. Both of them completely disappear after one hit, unfortunately. And that crappy spin attack. Wiz: But his most impressive attack is the Astro Crush, which summons a rain of meteors on his opponents. Mega Man is completely invincible while this is in use. Boomstick: And just in case he doesn't have enough weapons for the job, which he really honestly should, he has his robot dog, Rush! Rush has been able to react at speeds faster than light, and can become different kinds of platforms allowing Mega Man to traverse the environment. Wiz: It was through all this that Mega Man achieved all of his feats. Aside from continually beating Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters all the time, he has survived Roboenza, resisted hacking and EMP's, held up Wily's fortress without his Super Arm, reacted to Quick Man, Duo, and even stray lightning, and he has even reached Jupiter's escape velocity. But what is possibly his most impressive was when he completely obliterated Ra-Moon using both his Mega Busters at full charge. He also resisted the explosion point-blank, while he was overheating, no less. Boomstick: But the sad part is that this is also one of his biggest weaknesses. Being a robot who isn't too used to robot sex, he overheats pretty easily. Wiz: Uh... not how I would have worded that, but... yeah. Anyway... his weapons all take up energy, and he is bound to run out of that eventually. He's also consistently shown that he's bad at handling ground hazards, like spikes and lava. Boomstick: But none of these struggles are nearly as bad as his struggle against his own creator. Not Doctor Wily, but Capcom. Wiz: Oh, Crapcom. Mega Man 2 theme plays as Mega Man runs across the screen. Metal Sonic Boomstick: Tired of getting his ass handed to him by Sonic the Hedgehog all the time, Dr. Eggman created a robot meant to be even better than Sonic. Wiz: The result was, well, a robot that looked like Sonic. Called, oh-so-creatively, Metal Sonic. Boomstick: But before Metal Sonic was the killing machine we know it to be today, it was actually just some robot that liked to kidnap female hedgehogs. Wiz: After one of his most epic and groundbreaking adventures, Sonic put Metal Sonic in its place for the first time of many. However, unlike the other times, this Metal Sonic was still in its early stages of development. Boomstick: Because, you know, Eggman likes to test out his robots by sending them to fight Sonic, even if the robots aren't complete yet. Sounds like a genius idea to me. Wiz: After many different run-ins with Sonic, and several tweaks to its design and functionality, Eggman succeeded. Enter Metal Sonic, the greatest of Eggman's creations. Boomstick: With how often Metal Sonic gets its ass kicked, that's a REALLY low bar. Wiz: However, one should not be fooled by how often he loses to Sonic. Being a robot counterpart to him, Metal Sonic has Sonic's basic abilities, including the Homing Attack and Spin Dash. Boomstick: However, it wouldn't be a better version of Sonic if he didn't have some cool abilities of his own! Metal Sonic can also fly, has sharp claws for impaling the crap out of his foes, a black force field that can block even the strongest of attacks, and even an Iron Man-like chest laser! Wiz: In addition to this, Metal Sonic's physical abilities are far superior to Sonic's. In addition to being stronger and more durable, Metal Sonic is also much faster, reaching a speed of Mach 5 on average. Boomstick: Which is over five times faster than Sonic himself! Wiz: But by far Metal Sonic's most potent base ability is his scanner, which can be used to copy the abilities of anyone it targets to obtain all of his opponent's abilities. This ability is part of what makes Metal Sonic so dangerous, and the key to Metal Sonic's adaptive abilities. Boomstick: It's a wonder Metal Sonic hasn't turned on Eggman yet. Wiz: Well, he actually came very close once. After Eggman upgraded him to a newer form, known as Neo Metal Sonic. This enhanced Metal Sonic's abilities even further, and granted him the ability to shoot lightning out of his hands. Boomstick: But even more impressive, after collecting enough power, he can turn into his ultimate form, Metal Overlord! This other Super Mode of Metal Sonic's is absolutely gigantic, can lift up large Egg Fleet battleships with a single hand, and can fire missiles and crystal beams! Oh, and he has flamethrowers on his hands! Wiz: Metal Overlord can move at speeds faster than light, and possesses the power to even harm Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in their super forms. Most impressively, it can even use the elusive Chaos Control, which is a low-end reality-warping ability. Boomstick: And that... is the reason he's known as Doctor Eggman's best creation. Wiz: In his time, Metal Sonic has achieved some very impressive feats. He regularly exchanges blows with Sonic, even though he should realistically wipe the floor with him each time. He is also theoretically capable of wiping out all life on Earth quite casually, or even better, outright destroying the planet. Boomstick: Hell, Super Sonic couldn't even hurt Metal Overlord! It took the combined efforts of Team Super to take him down, and even then that was a difficult as hell battle for them! Oh, and he's a bitch to take down in Sonic the Fighters. Wiz: And while it is difficult to pin this down as canon or not, Metal Sonic is also capable of going through Sonic's story in Sonic Adventure. Of course, this should be a no-brainer given that Metal Sonic is superior to Sonic in every way. Boomstick: Still doesn't save him from getting his ass kicked. Wiz: Sadly, that is one of his downfalls. Even though his power should be tremendous, it doesn't prevent him from losing to Sonic all time. The only true display of power he ever showed was in Sonic Heroes, which was, all things considered, almost a success for Metal Sonic. Boomstick: And to say nothing of the time he was defeated by running into a wall. Wiz: Speaking of which, perhaps Metal Sonic's most exploitable weakness is its tendency to malfunction. This has happened on occasion, and continues to happen despite being Eggman's greatest creation. Boomstick: A.I. is a crapshoot, Wiz. Wiz: However, it should be mentioned that Metal Sonic is truly one of the most terrifying beings to ever face in the entire Sonic universe. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Eggman's Final Fortress Eggman was sitting at his computer, watching Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walk around in circles looking for his base. The joke was on them, however - Eggman had managed to trick them into going the wrong direction! Needless to say, he was having a great time watching them get nowhere fast. When suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound as a mysterious blue light fell in through the roof. Eggman turned away from his computer screen to see the mysterious blue figure on the ground - it couldn't have been Sonic, so what mysterious blue figure could this possibly be? He slowly crept toward the blue figure, but then suddenly it opened its eyes and stood up. It readied its arm cannon and aimed it right at Eggman - who was now trembling at the sight of the Blue Bomber, Mega Man. "No! Please! I haven't thwarted Sonic yet!" Eggman pleaded in his overly hammy and dramatic voice. Mega Man did not budge. Eggman slowly backed away from Mega Man, then pressed a large red button on his computer. "Ha! Get a load of this!" Eggman taunted as waves of his "elite" robots all went after Mega Man - Shadow Clones, EggRobos, Egg Pawns, Caterkillers, and even the entire E-series (that hadn't defected from his team). To Eggman's surprise and horror, Mega Man handled each one of them extremely well. He dodged and weaved around each of the robots' attacks, and would finish off each one with a single attack. After a few short minutes, Eggman was out of robots. Or so Mega Man thought. "That's it! You've forced me to bring out the big guns!" Eggman shouted. He pressed a black button with a skull with a familiar robot hedgehog's face on it - and then a large garage door opened to show Metal Sonic, in a dormant position. "Behold! My ultimate creation! Do away with that robot, Metal!" Metal Sonic's head lifted up as its eyes turned red, and it got into a battle position. Mega Man aimed his arm cannon at Metal Sonic. "FIGHT!" shouted Eggman. Mega Man made the first strike, instantly opening fire with his Mega Buster. He fired three short blasts of solar energy at Metal Sonic, and the Sonic robot was knocked back a few feet from the blasts, but emerged mostly unharmed. Metal Sonic jumped up in the air, but Mega Man jumped up to match his movements. Metal Sonic hit Mega Man with a homing attack, knocking him to the ground. The Super Fighting Robot quickly recovered from the blow and shrugged off the attack as if he hadn't ever been hit in the first place. Metal Sonic dashed toward Mega Man again, but (weapon change sound) Mega Man equipped his Super Arm to grab Metal Sonic from his position, then he threw him at the wall nearby. As Metal Sonic hit the wall, Mega Man picked up a large, square rock from the ground and hurled at Metal Sonic. The rock shattered into countless tiny pieces upon impact. Metal Sonic fell down to the ground, then rushed toward Mega Man again with his claws extended. He slashed at Mega Man a few times, then impaled him with his claws. Suddenly, Mega Man's blue color scheme turned to a purple-white as the weapon change sound played again. Before Metal Sonic could react, he found himself frozen in time. Mega Man ran behind Metal Sonic, still frozen in time, and then his purple-white color turned back to blue. Metal Sonic slashed a few more times, but suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion. "What?! Did that robot teleport?!!?" Eggman yelled in confusion. He scratched his head, trying to figure out what had just happened. He then went into a room adjacent to the one Mega Man and Metal Sonic were fighting in. Mega Man did not respond to Eggman, and instead turned his color scheme into a brown-and-yellow. He then threw four ceramic titanium Metal Blades at Metal Sonic. Eggman's ultimate creation weaved around three of the blades, but the last one grazed his side and scratched part of his paint job on his head, leaving nothing but a gray sratch. Metal Sonic rushed toward Mega Man again, but then Mega Man's scheme turned to a green-and-white. Before Metal Sonic could react, four leaves cycling around in a Leaf Shield surrounded Mega Man. Deciding to ignore this, Metal Sonic charged up a spin dash for a few seconds and then charged directly into Mega Man. Sadly for Metal Sonic, Mega Man didn't even flinch as one of the leaves surrounding him was completely destroyed. Metal Sonic was slightly confused, but Mega Man then threw the Leaf Shield at Metal Sonic, which he dodged easily. Metal Sonic responded to this by firing a beam of energy from his chest, and then Mega Man's color scheme turned to a light blue-and-white as he fired a Gemini Beam at the chest laser Metal Sonic fired. The two beams completely dissipated upon contact, and neither one hit the other. Mega Man ran toward Metal Sonic with the Flame Sword extended, and Metal Sonic flew toward Mega Man in response. But then right as Mega Man got close enough, Metal Sonic's eyes turned an even brighter red as he activated his scanners. Suddenly, all of Mega Man's powers became stored in Metal Sonic's database. On a screen shown around his eyes, pictures of each of Mega Man's weapons were shown to Metal Sonic. He had acquired each and every one of the Blue Bomber's powers. A Flame Sword identical to Mega Man's materialized in Metal Sonic's hand, and then the two of them engaged in a heated (ha) sword fight. The two matched each other blow for blow, and then they both slashed at each other at the same time. The two blades collided with each other, sending some sparks flying out. The two blades were locked with no clear winner in sight. Mega Man and Metal Sonic both exerted the same amount of force on their blades, but then Mega Man ducked down and then parried Metal Sonic's attack and knocked him back. Mega Man's color scheme turned to a red-and-white, and then he fired a Crash Bomber right at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic fired a Crash Bomber of his own at Mega Man, and the two bombs collided in mid-air and they both exploded simultaneously, resulting in neither one being harmed. Mega Man, now astounded at Metal Sonic's new abilities, turned his color scheme to a pale ice-blue as that catchy weapon-select sound happened again. He fired a bolt of freezing energy, known as the Ice Slasher, at Metal Sonic, encasing him in a block of ice. Mega Man then changed his color scheme to a fire-red, then fired a large pillar of fire at Metal Sonic's feet. This blast knocked Metal Sonic skyward, and left a nasty burn on his left foot. Mega Man fired another Ice Slasher at Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic quickly weaved around the attack and fired an Ice Slasher of his own at Mega Man. Mega Man attempted to duck underneath the attack, but it was to no avail as he was encased in a large block of ice. Mega Man had been left vulnerable. He wiggled around vigorously in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. During Mega Man's moment of vulnerability, Eggman took this opportunity to press a few buttons on his computer. Suddenly, different robotic parts began to attach to his body in a way similar to magnetism. After a few seconds, Metal Sonic had a sleeker and sharper design. He had transformed into Neo Metal Sonic. "Kneel before your master." Neo Metal Sonic commanded to Mega Man, who had now broken out of his block of ice. Mega Man's face was now rather surprised at Metal Sonic's new form, but he stood his ground and aimed his cannon at him. Mega Man charged up his Mega Buster and fired a large, blue blast of energy at Metal Sonic, but then Metal Sonic used the Time Stopper to freeze Mega Man and the Mega Blaster in time. Metal Sonic then fired another chest laser at Mega Man from behind, and then time started up again. Mega Man was first confused as to why his Mega Buster had missed, but had no time for confusion as the chest laser hit him and knocked him against the wall. Mega Man slowly got back up, and then surrounded himself in a shield of cycling flower petals in a Plant Barrier. Sadly for Mega Man, Metal Sonic fired a blast of lightning at the Blue Bomber and completely dissipated the shield without a trace. "Pathetic." Metal Sonic taunted. Mega Man furiously set up a Skull Shield, which Metal Sonic destroyed with another blast of lightning from his hands. Then Mega Man suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Metal Sonic. Before Metal Sonic could react, Mega Man fired a Spark Shock at him, stunning him for a few seconds. Metal Sonic angrily fired another blast of lightning out of his hands at Mega Man, but then the Super Fighting Robot fired a large black gravity well between himself and Metal Sonic - the Black Hole Bomb. Metal Sonic wore an "Oh crap" expression of sorts as he attempted to escape the gravity well in front of him. He boosted his jets to his maximum power, and then he fired a Black Hole Bomb to counter Mega Man's. The two gravity wells collided with each other, and pulled the two of them in. After a few seconds of the Black Hole Bombs doing their stuff, they completely disappeared. Mega Man and Metal Sonic emerged from the gravity wells, but they had both been damaged in the process. Suddenly, Metal Sonic began to attach even more metallic parts to himself. Mega Man tried shooting each of the parts out of the air with the Mega Buster, but each of the parts would emerge from the attacks unscathed. After a few seconds of Mega Man futilely attempting to take him down, Neo Metal Sonic grew to gigantic sizes - almost kaiju-like. He transformed into his true final form - Metal Overlord. Mega Man could only watch in awe as Metal Overlord lifted up the Final Fortress into the air - and as the Final Fortress turned into an Egg Fleet battleship. Mega Man was now standing atop the deck of the battleship as everyone involved in the battle was ascended into the skies. Black clouds filled the atmosphere as rain and lightning crashed down. "Ha ha ha! This is the true power of Metal Sonic! What are you going to do about that, little boy blue?" gloated Eggman to Mega Man. Mega Man glared at Eggman before turning back to Metal Overlord, now looming over him and glaring right back. Rush suddenly came to Mega Man's aid, as he created a small floating platform for Mega Man to stand on. Mega Man jumped on board the platform, then fired a Gemini Laser at Metal Overlord's face. Metal Overlord materialized a black force field around himself, neutralizing the Gemini Laser completely. Mega Man's face turned surprised. He began to shake as he tried to think of something. He tried every single one of his weapons - the Crash Bomber, the Metal Blade, the Leaf Shield - you name it. Metal Overlord's shield was too much for Mega Man to overcome. Metal Overlord then fired a few crystal beams from his torso, and which Mega Man and Rush dodged quickly. Mega Man then stopped time again with the Time Stopper. He took a few seconds to assess the situation, but then his worst fear was realized - he ran out of energy. Time moved freely once more, and then Metal Overlord picked up an Egg Fleet battleship next to him and threw it at Mega Man. With almost no time left to lose, Mega Man grabbed the battleship out of the sky and held it up. Mega Man continued holding up the battleship while atop the battleship he was on, but then Metal Overlord fired a missile out of his arm at Mega Man. Mega Man quickly threw the battleship aside and was hit square in the chest by the missile, and then was knocked back. Mega Man's color scheme turned to a dark purple, and then he threw a large shuriken of purple shadow at Metal Overlord. The Shadow Blade dissipated upon contact on the black shield. Metal Overlord threw a Shadow Blade of his own at Mega Man. Mega Man weaved around the attack then shot it out of the air as it returned to hit him. But then, Mega Man's color scheme turned to a dark purple-white. He was ready to use his ultimate attack. The Astro Crusher. He summoned down a rain of meteors from the sky, and each of the meteors hit Metal Overlord square in the face. But then Metal Overlord responded by summoning down his own Astro Crusher, but it was to no avail since the two of them were completely invincible during this time. After a few seconds of this, Mega Man was completely exhausted of all his energy. He fell down onto the deck of the battleship. But there was one thing he had not tried. Mega Man began to charge up his Mega Buster in both of his arms, and then he jumped on another platform Rush had created. He then winced as he opened fire directly in Metal Sonic's face. BOOM! There was a bright explosion of solar energy right between Metal Overlord and Mega Man. Mega Man's body began to overheat, and he fell down face-first onto the deck of the Egg Fleet battleship. However, he was sure that he had won, as he did not see Metal Overlord anywhere. He gave a robotic sigh of relief as he began to slowly get up and walk away. "Going somewhere?" Dr. Eggman taunted Mega Man. Mega Man quickly turned to Eggman to see that Metal Overlord was looking right at him. Mega Man could only look on with a face that said "Oh crap!" as Metal Overlord lifted his hand up, and then suddenly everything began to slow down. Mega Man's movements appeared to be in slow motion as everything around began to warp in dimensions. Metal Overlord was using his Chaos Control. Mega Man's eyes turned off as he ran out of power. He saw Dr. Light's face, and remembered that he had but one job. And he failed. Metal Overlord fired every single one of Mega Man's attacks as well as each one of his own attacks at the downed Mega Man. BOOM! There was nothing left of the Egg Fleet battleship. Mega Man's body was still intact. He quickly descended to the ground, completely out of commission. His eyes were shut off, and his body wasn't moving. Rush fell down too, but he was still mobile. He gave a few robotic barks at Mega Man, but Mega Man did not respond. Rush barked a few more times. Still nothing. Then Rush gave a small robotic whine as he checked Mega Man's power. Zero percent. Rush gave a sad robotic howl. Still in the sky, Dr. Eggman was laughing maniacally. "And with Sonic gone, there's no way we can lose now!" K.O.! Off in the distance, Sonic and co. saw Metal Overlord's attack on the world again. Knuckles sighed. "Well Sonic... looks like we have to do this again." Sonic grinned. "Always fun to do this again." Results Boomstick: Well, shit. Note to self: Unless you want to cause worldwide apocalypse, don't bring Metal Sonic into a fight! Wiz: At first, this fight seemed to be an easy one for Mega Man. He has superior physical abilities, more experience, and an entire myriad of powers Metal Sonic does not have access to. In fact, in a battle between Mega Man and base Metal Sonic, Mega Man would have won this one easily. Boomstick: Metal Sonic's scanners allowed him to copy Mega Man's abilities, but even then he's just physically outmatched. Wiz: However, that all changes when Metal Sonic transforms into Neo Metal Sonic, and then Metal Overlord. Neo Metal Sonic is capable of keeping up with Mega Man, but then Metal Overlord is overkill. For example: Mega Man can hold up Wily's Castle, but Metal Overlord can lift Egg Fleet battleships with one hand quite effortlessly. Boomstick: Mega Man can react to meteors flying through space, but Metal Overlord can react to Team Super's attacks! Mega Man can shrug off powerful attacks from 2,000-degree flames and blasts of light, but Metal Overlord can tank attacks from Team Super and even up to four team blasts! Mega Man can reach Jupiter's escape velocity, but Metal Sonic can keep up with Team Super! Mega Man can destroy moons, but Metal Overlord can even harm Super Sonic! You know, the guy who was able to shrug off attacks from the likes of Perfect Chaos and the Finalhazard? Wiz: Mega Man has that wide variety of abilities that would be difficult for Metal Sonic to overcome, but Metal Overlord would have all those abilities and more, including the reality-warping Chaos Control. Boomstick: Now, I know what you're all thinking. Mega Man doesn't have DNA, right? Well... neither does E-123 Omega, who, if you remember correctly, actually had his abilities copied! Wiz: Mega Man certainly did have more experience, but sadly for him, Metal Sonic is an adaptive killing machine always one step ahead of his opponents. It doesn't help that Mega Man is subject to various limitations to his powers, but Metal Sonic is not. Finally, Metal Sonic could have ended this early with Mega Man's Ice Slasher and Spark Shock, both of which Mega Man is weak to. Boomstick: This is Metal Madness! Wiz: This is Metal Sparta! The winner is Metal Sonic. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Dr. Eggman **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna Who would you be rooting for? Mega Man Metal Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Became a DBX